


Kissing Is Like A Tradition, Right?

by ProcrastinatingPanda



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, I swear every time I think I'm done there's another tag I forgot to add, Kissing, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, here we are, it's not anywhere near christmas but, mentions of their first date, might write that actually, their my dorks though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPanda/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPanda
Summary: "But - but you have to!""And why should I?""It's tradition, Bede!""Oh, please. Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people."
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon & Hop, Hop & Masaru | Victor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Kissing Is Like A Tradition, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Despite it being nowhere near Christmas, I just wanted to write about my two dorks just in love. Hope you enjoy, and stay safe too!

"But - but you have to!"

"And why should I?"

"It's tradition, Bede!"

"Oh, please. Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people."

Christmas was Hop's favourite time of year: the presents, the lights, and of course, the food. It was one of the few times Leon would come home when he was Champion, and together, they would have fun, like a real, normal family, without the press or the paparazzi trying to barge in on their every moment with Lee. Lee always brought back the best gifts, to make up for the fact he wasn't actually there for most of the year. But, Hop didn't mind.

The older he became, the less time he was at home, and there was even one instance when he hadn't seen his own brother in person for a year and a half. That Christmas, he spent with Victor, who after so many years of being his only friend became something similar to his brother, stepping in as the role of a brother whenever Hop needed him the most, even in that period of time when he resented Leon, thinking Leon didn't care, didn't acknowledge his existence. But he'd matured, and learnt that no matter what, his brother will always be his brother, title or not, and similarly Victor was his brother just as much as Leon, and sometimes blood relation doesn't come into brotherly bonds.

This year, however, it won't be just him and his family (including Victor). He pouted at his boyfriend, pulling the hem of his ugly Christmas sweater.

"Not even if I say please?"

Bede, his adorable, stubborn, gorgeous, insufferable, and sometimes clingy (though Hop would get decapitated if he said that to his face) boyfriend sighed, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I have a reputation to maintain, you know. I am the elite, prestigious, fairy type gym leader of Ballonlea. There is no way I'd wear something like - like that." He scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way, as he squinted his eyes at the pastel pink ugly sweater laying on the arm of the sofa.

"C'mon, you and I both know that you aren't as tough as everyone portrays you to be."

Before Bede could retort, Hop took two long strides towards Bede before lifting him bridal style. During the gym challenge, Bede was a few inches taller, which he bragged about all the time even afterwards. Since they had gotten together, Hop has had a growth spurt, that now made him taller. Bede complains about how it's "unfair" every waking moment he has, but secretly, just between the two of them, they both know he loves it.

Bede spluttered, "Let me go, you absolute cretin! If I fall, then I swear -"

Hop didn't want to hear the consequences, and proceeded to kiss him instead.

Bede's lips have always been soft, softer than Hop first expected, but he certainly didn't mind. He will forever remember their first kiss, after their 3rd date, when Hop escorted him to his flat in Ballonlea (he was a civilised gentleman, after all). He still remembers how Bede's face glowed under the mystical glow of Glimwood Tangle, how much happiness sparkled in his gorgeous magenta eyes, and how his lips curved into a smile - not a smirk, a smile. A real, genuine, happy smile. Because of Hop. And all Hop could think about is how much he wanted to see that smile every single day.

So, like a gentleman, he whispered in the mysterious dark, special to Ballonlea, if he could kiss him. He'll remember how Bede's face turned a beautiful red, from the tip of his ear to the base of his neck, and he'll remember how he nodded, shyly and embarrassed, but he whispered back a resounding "yes", and that was all Hop needed.

They've shared many more kisses since then, each one just as special to him as the last. Every time, it was just him and Bede, with everything else around them irrelevant and insignificant. Slowly, he pulled away, realising that there was a burn in his lungs from the lack of oxygen. He smiled. The sight of Bede panting and huffing in his arms, his lips a delicious crimson red, was almost just as good as kissing him. Almost.

"What," Bede huffed, "What were you thinking about?"

Hop grinned, "Our first kiss together. Remember that?"

Bede huffed again as Hop laid him down on the couch. "How could I not? It was perfect, and one of the happiest memories I have."

Hop leaned in again, "Can I interpret that as you calling me perfect?"

Bede whispered, "You can interpret it any way you like." Before they met in the middle again.

Neither of them knew how long they spent, or how they ended up with Hop laying on the couch with his head on the arm rest and a breathless Bede laying on his chest, both of them attempting to catch their breath back, but they were both happy. They were both happy together their legs tangled together and their arms wrapped around each other, and that's all they could ever ask for. Hop glanced at the forgotten pink sweater on the other armrest.

"You like kissing me, right?"

Bede looked up with raised eyebrows. "Gee, what gave it away?" He replied with his sarcastic, dry humour.

"Well, technically speaking, kissing is like a tradition, right?"

Bede narrowed his eyes. "I don't like where you're going with this."

Ignoring him, Hop continued, "So, technically, if kissing wasn't invented, then we wouldn't be kissing, and we both like kissing each other."

Bede sighed, most likely already knowing where he is going with this. "Which means?"

"Which means, traditions are important, meaning you should wear the sweater!" Hop pouted again, "Please?"

Bede rolled his eyes, in typical Bede fashion. "Fine, if you insist."

Hop cheered, and Bede smiled at his boyfriend's antics. "I knew you secretly wanted to wear that ugly sweater and just didn't want to admit it."

Bede hummed, "That's not quite right."

Hop raised his eyebrows this time. "Do enlighten me."

Bede shuffled up so that his lips were close to his ear. "It's because I love you, you goof."

Each time, it was as if Christmas came early. He leaned towards Bede again, and whispered, like the very first time, but this time the words were, "I love you too, you dork."

Bede didn't waste another second before pulling Hop in by the collar. Traditions weren't so bad.


End file.
